La misión de Albus Dumbledore
by Ashery24
Summary: Albus tiene una misión: Enamorar a Minerva. ¿Lo conseguirá?. Regalo del Amigo Invisible del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación" para Damadel-Aire


Bueno este es mi primer AI, la primera vez que escribo algo para alguien a quien no conozco y mi primer hetero. Si, estoy nerviosa *se muerde las uñas*

**Escrito por: **Ashery24

**Amigo Invisible: **Damadel-Aire

**Beta: **Victoire Black (Gracias por el beteo, Vic)

**Petición****: **Una historia de romance-parodia entre cualquier profesor de la segunda generación (en especial si se puede de Minerva).  
**  
Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece es de J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin animo de lucro (a no ser que se considere lucro querer animar un poco la navidad con un sentimiento de Santa-Dumby)

_Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Navideño del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

**La misión de Albus Dumbledore.**

Era un tranquilo mes de diciembre. Los pájaros ya habían emigrado al sur, a excepción de las pobres lechuzas que solían llegar cada mañana al Gran Comedor medio congeladas. Los alumnos aprovechaban y hacían patinaje en el lago congelado, y los elfos domésticos iban de aquí para allá controlando que no se apagara el fuego de las chimeneas.

Pero nos concentramos en un lugar en específico del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería: el despacho del director. En él se encontraba Dumbledore y aunque no hay nada de extraño en el hecho de que el Director de Hogwarts estuviera a aquellas horas en su despacho, sí que lo era la razón por la que estaba allí. No era para comer caramelos de limón, no era para pensar una nueva manera de fastidiarle el día a Snape, no era para pensar algún estratagema con el cual hacer que el Ministro de Magia tuviera ganas de comerse su famoso sombrero en forma de hongo por la desesperación. No. Lo que hacía en su despacho el director de Hogwarts era pensar una manera de poder conquistar a su dulce como la miel, inteligente entre las inteligentes, severa pero amable e increíblemente hermosa Minerva.

Y Albus estaba decidido a conquistar a Minerva o se dejaría de llamar Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Con esta resolución, buscó un trozo de pergamino y empezó a escribir:

"**_Maneras de conquistar a mi dulce ángel:_**

**_1. Darle una caja de bombones. Al fin y al cabo a todo el mundo le gusta el chocolate._**

**_2. Comprarle perfume. Estoy seguro que le encantará un buen bote de perfume._**

**_3. Regalarle flores. Todo el mundo sabe que a mi corazoncito le gustan las flores._**

**_4. Buscarle una mascota. Minerva siempre dice que le gustaría una mascota. Le regalaré un gato ya que ella se transforma en uno de ellos, así que le deben gustar_****".**

Y así, con un plan y una sonrisa psicótica, empezó la misión de Dumbledore.

* * *

**Primer intento: Bombones.**

La búsqueda de bombones llevó a Albus a la tienda de dulces y bombones más famosa de toda Inglaterra: "Dulces fantásticos del arcoíris". Y tal y como indicaba el nombre la decoración de la tienda consistía en dibujos de dulces de todos los colores del arco iris.

Albus entró en la tienda y se sorprendió al notar el aire dulce del lugar. Vale que fuera una tienda de dulces pero... ¡Aquel aire podría matar a un diabético!

Intentando sobreponerse a la extrema dulzura ambiental, respiró hondo pensando en su Minerva y consiguió aguantar la hora que tardaron en atenderle —ya he dicho que era la tienda mas famosa de dulces y bombones de toda Inglaterra—.

Aun así, Dumbledore tenía la sensación que después de aquello no necesitaría volver a comer nada dulce, aunque eso no evitó que a los dos minutos ya estuviera comiendo un caramelo de limón.

Al día siguiente, y con una túnica recomendada por Gilderoy Lockhart —al fin y al cabo le había dado el puesto de DCAO para que pudiera ser su estilista personal— Albus se acercó a Minerva y le dijo con una sonrisa, enseñándole la caja de bombones:

—Aquí tienes, Minerva. Son para ti

—Oh, muchas gracias Albus, pero no me gusta mucho el chocolate —respondió ella con una sonrisa apurada.

**__****Primer intento****_: No funcionó._**

* * *

**Segundo intento: Perfume.**

El primer intento no había funcionado pero Dumbledore se negaba a rendirse, así que con renovadas fuerzas fue a por la segunda parte de su plan: comprar perfume. Y sabía dónde encontrar el perfume más exquisito del mundo: en el salón de Madame Putti.

Sin perder ni un segundo, Albus fue directo a Hogsmeade a pedirle a Madame Putti uno de sus perfumes. Llegar al salón era fácil, lo difícil era conseguir el perfume, ya que todo Londres mágico sabía que Madame Putti era una gran regateadora. Pero Albus estaba decidido, así que con una inmensa bolsa de galeones y sus dotes de persuasión, consiguió el valioso perfume —obviamente se tuvo que desprender de la bolsa de galeones... Bueno, de cinco de ellas—.

Así que llevando con cuidado la caja que contenía el perfume empezó a buscar a Minerva. Pero para desgracia el anciano Director, Snape aún estaba resentido por la última broma que le hizo Dumbledore —que acabó con él lleno de tinta del Calamar Gigante— así que le lanzo un hechizo zancadilla que hizo que el director cayera cuan largo era al suelo, mientras Severus reía a carcajadas. Obviamente la caída rompió el frasco de perfume, que inundó con su fuerte olor aquella sección del pasillo y la volvió intransitable durante diez años.

**__****Segundo intento****_: Inservible (literalmente)._**

* * *

**Tercer intento: Flores.**

Después de los dos fracasos anteriores, Dumbledore empezaba a pensar que Grindelwald o Voldemort le habían echado una maldición que le daba mala suerte, o algo así. Pero como dice el dicho "a la tercera va la vencida", y con ese pensamiento se dirigió hacia los invernaderos para buscarle flores a Minerva.

Entro de puntillas y al mas puro estilo ninja en los invernaderos, porque si Sprout le pillaba intentando robarle unas flores, le entregaría a la Tentácula Venenosa. Y ese era un final que Albus no deseaba.

Después de buscar por los invernaderos y de esquivar a la Tentácula, Albus encontró un florero con unas hermosas rosas rojas. Dumbledore estaba tan feliz que se fue sin fijarse en un cartel que estaba al lado de las rosas, que rezaba: **"Peligro: Rosas Rubí del desierto del Sahara. No oler bajo ningún concepto, ya que si alguien las intenta oler le atacarán con sus 'brazos' espinosos".**

Desconociendo el peligro que entrañaban las rosas que llevaba en la mano, Albus se dirigió rápidamente al despacho de McGonagall, que estaba corrigiendo exámenes.

—Hola, Minerva. Mira, te he traído estas rosas —dándole el ramo

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella sorprendida—. Son muy bonitas Albus— dijo antes de olerlas. Pero al hacerlo, las espinas de las rosas empezaron a alargarse formando unos zarcillos espinosos que comenzaron a atacar a la profesora. Los gritos de ella resonaron por todo el castillo, hasta que la profesora Sprout, que por suerte estaba cerca, pudo parar a las rosas.

Y Albus tuvo que huir de allí antes de que Sprout le lanzara la Tentácula Venenosa.

**_Tercer intento_****_: Fracaso total._**

* * *

**Cuarto intento: Mascota.**

Después de los tres fracasos anteriores, Albus estaba que casi se arrancaba el pelo de la desesperación pero aun le quedaba un ultimo intento. Si no lo conseguía estaba seguro de que definitivamente iba a abandonar.

Intentando autoconvencerse de que esta vez todo iba a salir bien se dirigió vía polvos Flu hacia el Callejón Diagon para ir a su tienda de mascotas y comprar un gato. Después de varias horas de búsqueda incansable —Albus se negaba a regalarle cualquier gato a Minerva, además que después de los resultados anteriores mas valía prevenir que curar— salió de la tienda de mascotas con un adorable gato blanco dentro de una jaula para mascotas.

Llevando con cuidado la jaula, se reunió con McGonagall delante del lago donde la había citado. Con una sonrisa le enseño la jaula a Minerva mientras decía:

—Minerva: siempre dices que quieres una mascota, así que te he traído este gato para que puedas tener una.

—¡Un gato! —exclamó sorprendida—. ¡Oh, no! Los gatos me dan a-alergia —respondió estornudando.

—Pe-Pero si tu forma animaga es un gato —dijo Albus totalmente confundido.

—Sí-Sí —tosiendo—. Eso es porque leí en un libro que si me trans-transformaba —estornudó— en un gato se me pasaría la alergia pero —más tos—, ¡en el libro no ponía que eso solo pasaría mientras mantuviera mi forma animaga! —tosiendo sin parar.

—Oh, entiendo —respondió Albus, aún estupefacto.

**_Cuarto intento_****_: ¡¿Por quéeee?! *grito desesperado*_**

* * *

Era navidad y la felicidad, las luces horteras y los villancicos cursis inundaban Hogwarts. Pero para su afamado director la felicidad no existía, ya que todos los intentos de conquistar a su amada Minerva habían fracasado.

Con una aura tan lúgubre que hubiera asustado hasta al mismísimo Voldemort, Albus se paseaba como alma en pena por los corredores de Hogwarts mientras todo el mundo —tanto vivos como muertos— estaban disfrutando de la cena de Navidad en el Gran Comedor. Y sí, me refiero a todos los habitantes. Incluidas las plantas de Sprout, los habitantes del Bosque Prohibido y del lago —el Calamar gigante también estaba allí—. Y no me preguntéis que hacían todos cenando en el Gran Comedor, porque no lo sé.

En un momento dado, de una esquina cerca de un corredor por el que pasaba Albus, apareció Minerva. Durante un instante la felicidad embargó al viejo director al ver que la profesora le buscaba. Aunque esa felicidad se desvaneció cuando McGonagall exclamó:

—¡Albus! Por fin te encuentro. Necesito tu ayuda para identificar una especie de planta.

—¿No sería mejor que le preguntaras a Pomona? —dijo el directo, mas entristecido si cabe al ver que su amor no correspondido solo le buscaba para un problema técnico.

—Ya lo he hecho, pero me ha dicho que no la reconocía.

Aquello extrañó a Dumbledore, ya que creía que Pomona conocía todas las especies de plantas, tanto mágicas como muggles así que preguntó, desconcertado:

—Bu-Bueno, en ese caso enséñame la planta, Minerva.

La profesora simplemente esbozó una sonrisa pícara mientras señalaba con un gesto de la cabeza hacia arriba. Dumbledore siguió con la mirada el movimiento hasta dar con un acebo que estaba colgado del techo. Antes de poder acabar de procesar toda la escena notó los labios de su querida Minerva contra los suyos.

**Epílogo.**

Tiempo después en su despacho se volvía a encontrar Dumbledore, que tenía un aura de dicha absoluta ante los besos-sí, besos, en plural-que se había dado con su novia —¡SU NOVIA!—.  
Y encima de la mesa había un regalo abierto que contenía un par de calcetines blancos con un anagrama en rojo que ponía: "Albus y Minerva".

* * *

Espero que te haya gustado y felices fiestas n.n


End file.
